The present disclosure relates to a fuel cap, and particularly to a fuel cap for closing a vehicle fuel tank filler neck. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electrically conductive fuel cap which dissipates static charge.
Fuel caps and fuel components of various types have been made conductive to dissipate static charges. It is known, for example, to mold plastic components with conductive carbon black particles mixed into resin from which the component is molded. It has also been suggested that a conductive coating may be applied to a fuel cap component, for example, by coating the component with an epoxy resin containing conductive particles. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,709, col. 3, lines 2–20.
Further, the following U.S. and foreign patents establish the nature of fuel caps for closing a vehicle fuel tank filler neck: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,709; 6,197,858; 5,992,670; 5,975,328; 5,992,672; 5,996,829; 5,996,830; 4,319,303; and 6,164,482; European Patent Document 0827914 B1; and Japanese Patent Document P3200732. All of such references are hereby incorporated herein by reference for purposes of disclosing the nature of such fuel caps.
While making a fuel cap component conductive by a coating process has been suggested, the prior art has not yet produced a coating process which is suitable for quantity production at a reasonable cost or which is suitable for use in a fuel cap environment. Such a coating must be relatively thin and attractive, low cost, resistant to wear and resistant to the fuel environment.